


Tomado

by Aratziel



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Flashback Arc, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratziel/pseuds/Aratziel
Summary: Frankenstein se da cuenta de cuantas libertades se ha tomado con su anfitrión. ¿Cuánto Raizel le dejará dar? Coescrito con qdeanna. Traducción autorizada de "Taken" por escspace, Laryna6.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188022) by [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace), [Laryna6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/pseuds/Laryna6). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: Esto es algo que hice RP con Qdeanna, luego lo limpié y agregué una introducción. Eso significa cambios rápidos de punto de vista una vez que pasa la introducción; espero que los atisbos de la mente del excelente Raizel de Qdeanna lo compensen con creces.

Capítulo 1:

A Frankenstein le divertía jugar al seductor ente los nobles. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ver a los humanos incapaces de resistir su atractivo, así que ¿devolverles la mano? ¿Dejarlos esperando a un humano que los miraba con ojos burlones? Hizo que sus cautivos se sintieran incómodos, temerosos, desequilibrados y los criminales se lo merecían.

¿Un humano que estaba tan familiarizado con Cadis Etrama di Raizel, el noble que muchos de ellos querían, pero nunca se atreverían a tocar? Déjenlos envidiar al humano que tuvo el coraje de hacer lo que no pudieron.

Cadis Etrama permaneció en silencio independientemente de lo que Frankenstein eligiera hacer. Al principio parecía genuinamente ignorante, además de ser un ermitaño que vivía solo en una casa en el bosque, por lo que Frankenstein decidió intensificar su juego hasta que el noble despistado al menos supiera lo que estaba pasando. Luego pasó a tomar la mano de Raizel para besarla (increíblemente grosero; solo debías besar la mano de una dama si ella te la ofrecía, no tomarte la libertad de elegir besarla tú mismo, pero Frankenstein no podía dejar el hábito de presionar a los nobles), y una cosa llevó a la otra y no fue hasta que el Señor hizo que Frankenstein se diera cuenta de que se había quedado con él tanto tiempo porque en realidad tenía sentimientos por Cadis Etrama di Raizel que Frankenstein se dio cuenta de cuán descarado se había vuelto. Cuántas libertades se había tomado con su anfitrión.

Prácticamente lo había estado molestando. Si Raizel no fuera tan paciente y perdonador, a Frankenstein le habrían pedido que se fuera hace años. De inmediato lo dejó, un poco avergonzado de cómo había estado tratando a un noble que no había sido más que amable con él.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Raizel le lanzaba más miradas, como hacía cuando Frankenstein no le servía el té. ¿Se había dado cuenta que Frankenstein se detuvo? ¿Le preocupaba que eso significara que algo andaba mal con su invitado?

Frankenstein no pudo tranquilizarlo, no cuando eso hubiera significado admitir lo que había estado haciendo, una conversación que contenía frases como: “Lo siento, me recosté en el alféizar de tu ventana sin primero materializarme una camisa después de entrenar con Ragar” o “Lo siento por comenzar tan abajo cuando pasé mi mano por tu espalda”. ¿Cómo había escapado a su atención la frecuencia con la que tocaba al noble, incluso si solo había aumentado poco a poco durante diez años? Pero Raizel siempre lo había permitido, y Frankenstein se dio cuenta de que quería tocarlo, que Raizel era la primera persona que había tocado en décadas además de sus prisioneros.

Aún dándole vueltas en su mente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Raizel para encontrar al noble tirado en el sofá sin camisa. Frankenstein la vio doblada sobre la mesa, Raizel tenía mucho cuidado con sus camisas.

Después de un momento, Frankenstein tragó. “¿Señor?” preguntó a su anfitrión.

¿Había un rastro de color en las mejillas de Raizel cuando se puso de pie y se acercó a Frankenstein antes de poner un brazo a su alrededor? Frankenstein estaba muy contento de haber estado empujando el carrito de té en lugar de llevar una bandeja. La habría dejado caer en ese momento. O después de que la mano de Raizel bajó un poco más, cuando Frankenstein no respondió.

Miró al noble, con los ojos un par de centímetros por debajo de los suyos y solo a unos cuantos de distancia, atónito. ¿Significaba esto…? De ese sonrojo que se extendía solo podía pensar que sí, lo hacía.

Todavía necesitaba preguntar. Estaba mal que hubiera tocado a Raizel tanto, tan íntimamente, sin preguntar. “¿Significa esto que quieres que te siga tocando?”

Raizel asintió después de un momento, el rubor se intensificó y fue adorable.

Frankenstein sabía que su sonrisa era un poco pegajosa y no le importaba. “Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al dormitorio para algo un poco más… íntimo?” No, tendría que decírselo a Raizel. “Tendremos que quitarnos los pantalones también” comenzó, y luego acercó los labios al oído de Raizel, susurrando y disfrutando cómo su noble debía estar respondiendo a sus palabras.

Cuando tomó la mano de Raizel y se apartó para mirar y esperar una respuesta, su noble se sonrojó y emitió pequeños zumbidos antes de que finalmente lograra decir, con expresión seria y asentimiento firme, “Doy mi consentimiento.”

Solo tenía que inclinarse hacia adelante y saborearlo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su espalda y sumergiéndolo mientras se besaban.

La primera vez Frankenstein lo tomó, porque el pobre e inocente Raizel no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

La noche siguiente, Raziel se hizo cargo tentativamente, decidido a dejar que Frankenstein disfrutara del mismo placer que él había sentido.

Ver a Raizel tan tiernamente determinado conmovió algo en Frankenstein. Se acostó, ocultando su inexperiencia; nunca antes había estado en este extremo. Entonces Raizel se acostó encima de él y había algo tan… reconfortante en ello, tener a alguien en quien confiaba entre él y el mundo, que no pudo evitar relajarse. Si no estaba a cargo aquí, no era responsable de asegurarse que todo saliera bien, así que simplemente estaba bien disfrutar. Abrir los labios para recibir los besos de Raizel, relajar su control lo suficiente como para permitir que su cuerpo emitiera pequeños sonidos para que Raizel supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejó que Raizel tuviera el control, y fue agradable. Más que agradable. La cantidad de cuidado que Raizel estaba tomando, besando su pecho, era entrañable, y se sintió que se relajaba cada vez más, soltándose y saboreando la calidez y seguridad de los toques.

Al abrirse camino, Raizel mordió su cuello, justo donde Frankenstein lo había mordido, y recordó lo que dijo el Señor Anterior sobre los Contratos Verdaderos, que morder el cuello era algo sucio, pero Frankenstein se mantuvo bastante limpio, muchas gracias, y ahora mismo quería dejar que Raizel le hiciera sentir un cierto tipo de suciedad. Quería que Raizel lo hiciera experimentar algo visceral.

Se dejó llevar.

“Más,” casi rogó después del dulce sonido que pasó por sus labios cuando Raizel mordió.

Y Raizel hizo una pausa, levantó la vista. Estaban cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para respirar el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos había estado nunca tan falto de aliento. Raizel había hecho lo que Frankenstein había hecho, pero no sabía cómo dar ‘más’. “¿Qué debo hacer?” preguntó, porque tenía miedo de no ser suficiente.

‘Tómame’, quería decir Frankenstein, con las piernas abiertas y el pene goteando. En ese momento, debajo de este noble, quería estar en su poder por completo, suyo y poseído. “Mi sangre… es tuya si la quieres,” consiguió decir, y se estremeció de deseo.

No, más que eso, se habían unido en cuerpo, y él quería unirse en alma. No tenía sentido fingir timidez. “Me gustaría hacer un contrato contigo,” dijo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber manejado esto antes, porque ¿qué pasa si esto estropea el momento, y si hablaban de eso mientras su cuerpo ardía por más?

Raizel vio, o más bien sintió, ese calor… el calor del momento, de Frankenstein, de sí mismo… y en ninguna parte sintió o vio, vacilación. De hecho, había una urgencia, una desesperación en los ojos de Frankenstein, en su pecho que subía y bajaba, en sus suaves palabras. No intentaba ser seductor, pero Raizel nunca lo había encontrado más tentador y todo estaba bien. Estaba bien porque se sentía agradable hundir los dientes en ese hermoso cuello y, por un momento, se le permitió ser un poco codicioso.

Fue indescriptible. Todas las palabras huyeron de su mente cuando hubo presión y luego un dolor agudo. En lugar de miedo, solo había placer en ellos, su alma tan abierta y dispuesta como su cuerpo. Sintió esa unión más profunda y se estremeció debajo de Raizel, sintiendo su cuerpo frotarse contra él y oh. Calor y cercanía, en cuerpo y alma. Juntos, no en éxtasis, todavía no, pero juntos.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, había estado tan solo durante tanto tiempo, y ahora… Nunca podría arrepentirse de esto.

Raizel lamió la herida una vez más y ya había sanado. Levantó la cabeza y no tenía esa imagen perfecta de elegancia como debería ser, sangre en sus labios, en su barbilla, y no la suya. Pestañeó porque pensó que el brillo en los ojos de Frankenstein había sido un truco de luz, de la precipitación de alma contra alma. No lo era. Aunque la piel de Frankenstein se había curado, sus almas estaban en carne viva y abiertas, sangrando sentimientos en el otro. Pasaron años y años en un instante, décadas, siglos todos aquí, ahora mismo, y sintieron el uno en el otro lo que habían sentido solos durante todo ese tiempo. Pero aquí estaban, ambos codiciosos el uno del otro, porque finalmente se habían dado cuenta que estaban hambrientos, habían estado hambrientos durante tanto, tanto tiempo.

Frankenstein se permitió gemir, sintió cuánto anhelaba el toque de Raizel. Por CUALQUIER toque, prácticamente había estado toqueteando a Raizel antes de darse cuenta, siempre queriendo más. Más contacto, más intimidad y el noble lo permitió incluso si no correspondía (¡pero ahora!), lo permitía y era más de lo que Frankenstein había tenido en tanto tiempo.

“Tómame,” susurró a lo largo de su vínculo, sintiendo que sus almas se unían, se enraizaban entre sí, enredándose por miedo a la separación. “Llena mi corazón vacío contigo.”

La respiración de Raizel titubea. Fue atrapado. Atrapado por el abrazo de Frankenstein, por su alma, y por un momento, temió no ser suficiente. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía llenar un corazón que era tan, tan… mucho? Porque Frankenstein había vivido y amado más de lo que Raizel podía soñar. Raziel estaba asombrado, y se le había dado el honor de tener el mundo entero en sus brazos, de saborear sus labios, de enjuagar sus lágrimas, de tomarlo. Tomarlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Entonces, Raizel se separó de los labios de Frankenstein solo para presionar sus dedos contra ellos.

Frankenstein metió los dedos en su boca y los lavó con besos. Las delicadas manos del dulce Raizel, sin callos ni cicatrices (no, nunca permitiría que una herida dejara una cicatriz en su dulce amor) dentro de él, y la idea de eso, dentro, y el movimiento de sus almas en él, en Raizel, como estaba cubierto, presionado en suaves sábanas y contemplado con delicado asombro por la presencia que se adentraba profundamente él, consumiendo todo en su gentileza.

Dejó que sus brazos se envolvieran alrededor de él, su Maestro, estrechando a Raizel contra sí. No pudo evitar presionarse contra él, oleadas de anhelo y agradable saciedad que le recorrían desde su cuerpo aún lujurioso y su alma, casi saciada por el contrato.

Raizel besó las pestañas de Frankenstein y sintió un poco de pena cuando retiró los dedos mientras su vínculo soltaba un lindo sonido algo disgustado. Pero aún así, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a donde Frankenstein realmente quería que lo tocaran: para conectar sus cuerpos, así como sus almas bullentes. Raizel miró hacia arriba una vez más para ver el rostro sonrojado de Frankenstein, y luego se apretó contra su cuerpo cálido y desesperadamente dispuesto.

Frankenstein trató de mantenerse quieto para su Maestro, incluso cuando otra ola lo arrastró al pensar en su amable Maestro dándole lo que ansiaba. Nunca antes lo había tomado, pero incluso si no era más que doloroso, era imposible que el dolor ahogara el pulso del contrato que incluso ahora lo tenía respirando entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el cuello. Esta adoración, era tan grande. Tembló, se permitió temblar sabiendo que su Maestro lo calmaría y se relajó entre los dedos de Raizel, enfocándose en el conocimiento de la presencia de su Maestro y sintiendo su respiración lenta y tranquila.

Raizel le susurró a través del vínculo, no palabras sino sentimiento, presencia. No estaban más que aquí, juntos, cerca mientras Raizel movía sus dedos dentro del cuerpo tiernamente tembloroso de Frankenstein. Y era entrañable porque nunca había visto a alguien tan orgulloso, tan voluntariamente vulnerable y era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, un espectáculo solo para él. Raizel retiró lo dedos y pensó en preguntar una vez más si eso era lo quería Frankenstein, como Frankenstein le había preguntado la primera vez, pero no, eso era una tontería; Frankenstein sabía lo quería, lo había dado a conocer, y lo quería ahora. Así que Raizel se colocó encima de Frankenstein y lentamente, con cuidado, se empujó hacia él con un suspiro.

Estaban calientes, los cuerpos ardían, los corazones a punto de estallar. Raizel los apretó, casi tan cerca como sus almas, enterró su cara en el siempre dulce olor del cabello y el cuello de Frankenstein. Tal vez… otro bocado. Mordió, y Frankenstein lo hacía caer en un goce que Raizel sabía que no merecía.

Raizel al morderlo hizo que el vínculo cobrara vida. Vínculo y sangre… no tendría dificultad para controlar a Frankenstein. Frankenstein estaría indefenso en sus manos, incapaz siquiera de querer detenerlo, y en cambio Raizel lo usó para saber exactamente lo que ansiaba y dárselo. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su ahora Maestro. Más cerca. Más profundo. Más, no, todo.

Raizel exhaló sintiendo que Frankenstein lo rodeaba. Se movió, se mecían contra el otro, se mecía entre sí. Se sumergió profundamente en Frankenstein como si intentara alcanzar su corazón. Pero oh, oh, Frankenstein ya se lo había regalado. Solo podía esperar ser digno de ello. Frankenstein lo había llamado Maestro, pero ¿quién era Raizel sino un sirviente de los deseos de Frankenstein, al menos en este momento? “Frankenstein,” susurró, llamó. “Frankenstein,” otra vez y presionó besos en su cuello, su mandíbula. Y “Frankenstein” fue todo lo que pudo decir porque decir algo más no sería suficiente para describir al hombre debajo de él, sino por encima de él en todos los sentidos.

Esa alma valiente, tan abierta y dócil y rebosante de entrega voluntaria. Pequeños jadeos provenientes de él cuando experimentó el placer que le dio a Raizel, de regreso. Tembló demasiado al borde, pero nunca quiso que Raizel se detuviera.

Eran rítmicas, afinadas, almas cantando, pero “¿Me dejas escucharte?” preguntó Raizel, y era extraño, pensar que le estaba pidiendo a Frankenstein que fuera ruidoso, pero no tenía sentido mantener la compostura y la elegancia en ese momento. Frankenstein siempre había mantenido su voz, sus pasos, su ropa, su todo bajo control. Elegante y sereno, montó un espectáculo para los demás, demostró ser digno, demostró ser el mejor, pero ahora… Ahora, quería que Frankenstein le permitiera entrar en ese pequeño espacio detrás de la grandeza, quería que supiera que no había necesidad de protegerse con Raizel, porque Raizel juró protegerlo con su vida.

Frankenstein no pudo evitar responder al tono melancólico de Raizel, el silencioso noble quería escucharlo, la forma en que había recibido la intrusión de Frankenstein en su vida. Dejó que sus jadeos se convirtieran en sonidos. “Más…” dijo primero y sintió que su pene se contraía. No, si dijera eso en voz alta no duraría mucho. Pero la resistencia de un noble, su propia regeneración… Raizel podía y seguiría tomándolo con paciencia hasta que volviera a ponerse duro.

Estaba acostumbrado a soportar el dolor de la Lanza Oscura, pero era muy difícil no ceder por completo a este ataque de placer. No quería venirse demasiado pronto por el disfrute de Raizel, pero la idea de que él usara su sensible y aún tan dispuesto cuerpo…

Raizel atrapó los labios de Frankenstein, los mordió. “Haz lo que quieras, Frankenstein.” Flotó junto a su oreja. “Por favor,” susurró. Raizel había sido extremadamente codicioso esta noche y había tomado mucho más de lo que merecía, y Frankenstein había dado y dado tanto. ¿No tomaría su propio placer? Era lo mínimo que Raizel podía dar, cuando todo lo que tenía para darle a Frankenstein era él mismo. Raizel arrastró su mano hasta el pene húmedo de Frankenstein, lo acarició, y si tan solo supiera cómo darle más.

“Me encanta,” confesó. “Maestro…” Se empujó indefenso hacia la mano del Maestro, tan indefenso en su agarre y eso lo hizo gritar mientras renunciaba al control, renunciaba al orgullo, renunciaba a todo y se sentía tan bien en las manos de su Maestro. Dejó escapar gemidos cansados mientras esas manos continuaban moviéndose sobre él, ese cuerpo seguía moviéndose dentro de él, y necesitaba que Raizel siguiera adelante, necesitaba que su Maestro saciara su placer.

Raizel tragó. Por un momento, hizo una pausa; por un instante, estuvo confundido. Tomar, dar, hacerlo uno para hacérselo al otro. Sintió los deseos de Frankenstein a través del vínculo, los sintió mezclarse con los suyos y, oh. Raizel agarró a Frankenstein con más fuerza, se movió un poco más rápido. “Frankenstein,” dijo en voz baja, medio gimiendo. “Dame todo.” Dale su voz, su control, su placer, porque Frankenstein lo había llamado Maestro. Raizel se inclinó y habló en voz baja. “Esa es una orden, Frankenstein.”

Frankenstein cerró los ojos y sintió un gemido pasar por sus labios. Raizel, Dios, su Dios, ¡Raizel! Lo que le daría no era la cuestión, le daría cualquier cosa, todo. Qué más podía hacer por su Maestro, que abrir su mente con los músculos no utilizados, enroscar su alma junto a la suya hasta que se sintiera débil, como pensando que podría deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo, pero incapaz de preocuparse, apretado a su alrededor.

“Maestro…” Quería entregarle todos los placeres, para compensar el tiempo que pasó solo. Tan solo, y tembló ante el pensamiento recordando su propia soledad y cómo se alivió, unido a su Maestro. Quería que lo mantuvieran aquí, un cautivo con cadenas de hierro, que nunca se le permitiera volver a salir al mundo exterior donde volvería a sufrir. Quizás su Maestro lo acariciaría y le recordaría que era por su propio bien, pensó, y se estremeció ante la idea de ser tratado como sus propios cautivos. Incluso siendo cortado y probado… si fuera Raizel, estaría bien.

“¡Maestro!” llamó, y se vino.

Raizel jadeó, olvidó cómo respirar. Frankenstein, mi Frankenstein. Que se le permitiera llamarlo suyo… estaba más allá de la razón, más allá del pensamiento, así que todo lo que Raizel podía hacer era sentirlo. Sentir a Frankenstein temblar, sentir cómo se contrae a su alrededor. Sentir que quería dar, que quería ser utilizado incluso cuando estaba agotado. Raizel se detuvo, se retiró de Frankenstein. Se puso de rodillas y miró suavemente hacia abajo a los amplios ojos azules. Se colocó peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Frankenstein. “Tómame, Frankenstein.” Como Raizel ya lo había tomado.

Frankenstein extendió la mano y se apoderó de esos labios, cansado y confundido y lo suficientemente confiado como para soltar otro gemido. No podía tomar a Raizel, todavía no, pero quería darle al Maestro lo que quería ahora. ¿O el Maestro quería experimentar lo que Frankenstein sentía ahora, la dicha de la entrega total? Sí, sí, debería darle esto, era demasiado maravilloso para no compartirlo con su maestro. Temblaba al pensar en eso y los recuerdos de la noche anterior, Raizel temblando debajo de él con sus labios besados.

Raizel devolvió el beso, profundo, áspero, más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero estaba dispuesto a ser así sólo por Frankenstein. Le mordió el labio, sólo para sacar un poco de sangre. “Tómame, Frankenstein,” repitió, respirando. “Tómame aquí,” dijo Raizel mientras pasaba el pulgar por la sangre del labio de Frankenstein. Raizel los giró fácilmente, Frankenstein dócil, aunque algo sorprendido, y retrocedió para que la cabeza de Frankenstein estuviera entre sus piernas, sus labios a un suspiro de la propia erección de Raizel. Raizel miró hacia abajo y esperó a ser servido.

Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar, inhalando el aroma de su Maestro. En este momento, olía principalmente al deseo de Frankenstein. Qué apropiado cuando él era lo que Frankenstein más deseaba. Sentía que debía estar resplandeciente, iluminado por dentro con la felicidad y el poder de su Maestro. Sonriendo suavemente, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para recibir al Maestro con los labios y la lengua. Nunca había hecho esto antes, pero se consideraba un estudiante rápido.

Raizel suspiró, una vez más rodeado por Frankenstein. Se agachó, enredó sus dedos en los rizos de oro, apartó algunos mechones sueltos del rostro de Frankenstein, y fue tan encantador. Pequeños sonidos dejaron a Raizel cuando Frankenstein presionó su ágil lengua contra él; esperaba que Frankenstein pudiera oír las respiraciones, los gemidos, los jadeos, oír lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, porque no importaba lo que Frankenstein hiciera, era mucho más que suficiente.

Frankenstein lamió, succionó y tentativamente tomó a Raizel, a su Maestro, más profundamente. Tenía cierto grado de control sobre sus reflejos, pero quería estar seguro de que no se atragantaría con la longitud del Maestro. El Maestro se entristecería si le causara incomodidad a Frankenstein, aunque no tenía por qué preocuparse. Le importaba. Le importaba mucho, y Frankenstein quería darle todo el placer a cambio.

Raizel se estremeció. “Frankenstein…” Encantador, dulce y profundo Frankenstein. Tan dispuesto, demasiado dispuesto, oh, ¿qué pasaría si él diera demasiado? ¿Demasiado para un mundo, para alguien que lo usaría y lo echaría a un lado? No, no, eso no iba a pasar; Raizel no permitiría que eso pasara. Quizás, si tomaba más, si conservaba todo lo que tenía Frankenstein, podría mantenerlo a salvo. Raizel, sin darse cuenta. Levantó sus caderas, presionó la cabeza de Frankenstein, porque quería más. Otro suspiro, un escalofrío.

Frankenstein sintió la necesidad de Raizel por la forma en que sus muslos se tensaron, en la presión sobre su cabeza, en el vínculo de los dos, y su propia necesidad se hizo eco de ellos. Había agua en sus ojos de nuevo, parte por el esfuerzo de tener su boca y garganta abiertas, el resto por cómo se sentía ser deseado. Para él ser deseado, no por el poder que otros podrían usar a su conveniencia. Le había dado al Maestro el poder de usarlo, y todo lo que hizo fue lo que les complació a ambos. Dejó a Frankenstein sintiéndose lleno pero hambriento de más. Tatareó de placer, porque el Maestro quería su voz, así como el canto en su vínculo, y esperaba que complaciera a su amor.

Y lo hizo, profundamente. Un agudo aliento de Raizel. Se arqueó, sus pestañas revolotearon, sus dedos se curvaron con fuerza alrededor del cabello de Frankenstein. Por un momento, se preguntó si estaría bien, pero Frankenstein lo miró y supo que sí. Porque era el turno de Frankenstein, y Raizel finalmente se vino, derramó todo lo que tenía en Frankenstein, dejó que su propio placer corriera por el vínculo. “Franken… stein…” logró decir mientras miraba hacia abajo, su propio rostro cálido, suave sudor en su piel.

Dejó que Raizel se fuera despacio, de mala gana, y apoyó la cabeza en sus muslos, sintiendo el calor de ellos. Sus caderas se sacudieron en la réplica de ese placer, sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa sabiendo que había hecho sentir muy bien a su Maestro. Todavía se sentía más lánguido que lujurioso, después de todo lo que su Maestro le había dado, toda el alma y el placer que su Maestro le había dejado tomar y atesorar.

Se preguntó si su Maestro podría acariciarle el cabello y tatareó ante el recordatorio de cómo su Maestro, que nunca pidió nada, lo había jalado, revelando cuánto lo deseaba. 

Raizel se sentó completamente, con cuidado de no molestar a Frankenstein. Suspiró, miró suavemente a su vínculo, su amado, amante y ¿cómo podría negarle algo? Cualquier cosa. Volvió a poner la mano en el cabello de Frankenstein, separó algunos mechones húmedos de los ojos, pasó los dedos a través de ellos, los pasó por su cuero cabelludo.

Frankenstein dejó escapar un suave suspiro y abrió los ojos para sonreír a su Maestro. Se sentía tan bien, tan completo. Roto y ahora pegado de nuevo, con el alma de su Maestro para llenar las grietas. Completo. Y aún ahora su gentil maestro satisfacía su necesidad de ser pulcro, lo calmaba con toques pacientes.

“Frankenstein,” comenzó Raizel, suavemente, porque en ese momento parecía tan delicado. El hombre cuyo amante eran las almas afligidas de un arma trágica, que se encargó de llevar a la humanidad, de llevar al mundo entero sobre sus hombros… Raizel temía que su propia voz, demasiado fuerte, pudiera quebrarlo. “Soy tuyo, mientras respire, y más.” El cabello de Frankenstein era suave. “Me tienes, Frankenstein.” Y cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudiera dar.

“Tuyo,” susurró Frankenstein, y volvió la cabeza para besar el muslo de su Maestro. Pensar que el Maestro era suyo… no podía aferrarse a las cosas que amaba. No podía soportar la idea de destruir a Raizel para evitar que cayera en manos de sus enemigos.

Raizel sonrió suavemente, con tristeza. Estaba tranquilo, solo respiraba y peinaba. Pasó un tiempo y se quedaron así un rato más. Si tan solo pudieran haberse quedado para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Traductora: Conseguí autorización para traducir esta suculencia jejeje, esta completa y son solo 12 capítulos que iré subiendo de a poco. Disfruten ~~~


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Quizás fue la forma en que se agitaban las cortinas, la forma en que los pájaros cantaban o los árboles se movían lo que le dio a Raizel una sensación. O, no, era la forma en que Frankenstein lo había mirado entonces cuando trajo el té con su habitual carrito de dulces. La forma en que sonrió cuando salió de la habitación y la manera en que dejó de salir vapor de la taza de Raizel y Frankenstein todavía no aparecía por ninguna parte.

No sintió ninguna angustia por parte de Frankenstein. ¿Estaba su vínculo en su laboratorio, disfrutando de sus experimentos? Pero le molestaría descubrir que había descuidado a Raizel. A menos que hubiera una razón por la que se permitió que el té de Raizel se enfriara.

Frankenstein yacía debajo de la glorieta, esperando al Maestro con el ceño levemente fruncido, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más cerca. La sorpresa era solo para los ojos del Maestro, por lo que sería una pena que Ragar viniera y Frankenstein se viera obligado a matarlo.

Raizel miró el té una vez más, miró por la ventana. Hacía calor afuera. Quizás Frankenstein había decidido disfrutar del día despejado, pero… no, no lo habría dejado solo para eso. Raizel se aferró a si vínculo. Una sensación fugaz de algo suave, algo cálido, algo… alguien haciendo señas.

Raizel se levantó del sofá.

La expresión de Frankenstein se suavizó cuando sintió que el Maestro lo buscaba para ver si estaba bien: El Maestro sabía que Frankenstein no lo dejaría solo tanto tiempo sin una buena razón. Algo por lo que valía la pena perder la oportunidad de servirle al Maestro una bebida caliente, tomar la mejilla del Maestro en su mano y presionar un suave beso en sus labios.

Frankenstein no podría hacer cosas como esas, con las manos atadas a uno de los postes de la glorieta, pero pensó que valdría la pena.

Algunas hojas secas se agrietaron bajo sus pasos mientras Raizel caminaba detrás de la mansión, levantaba algunas ramas aquí y allá de su rostro mientras se acercaba a donde lo esperaba Frankenstein. Luego flores, luz moteada, hojas arqueadas. Y seda, desbordante, ondulante, limpia y blanca como los lirios que Frankenstein le había mostrado una vez (¡y cuánto le había mostrado). Raizel miró a su alrededor, hacia adelante, y ahí estaba su Frankenstein, con las manos atrapadas.

Frankenstein no pudo evitar sentir cierto triunfo cuando sonrió al ver a su Maestro. El Maestro nunca salió de la mansión, pero Frankenstein había esperado que viniera a buscarlo, y aquí estaba. Al aire libre, en medio del jardín que había plantado Frankenstein, solo por esto. Pero, oh, su Maestro era la flor más hermosa aquí.

La rosa era el rey de las flores, y el Maestro era el rey de su corazón.

Todo en este jardín existía por el bien del Maestro.

Raizel respiró aire, sintió el espacio que Frankenstein había creado solo para ellos, solo para él. Era… demasiado, demasiado hermoso, Frankenstein, un dador, y sus regalos eran interminables. Raizel se acercó a él, tocó las cuerdas que lo sujetaban al poste, como una ofrenda en un altar reluciente. Después de un poco de silencio, solo mirando, solo sintiendo, “¿Quieres mi ayuda, Frankenstein?”

“Sí, Maestro”, dijo Frankenstein, bajando los ojos con dulzura. Sí, mucha, pero no con las cuerdas. Se sentía mareado, como la clase de doncella adolescente sacrificada a los dioses en los cuentos de los malvados rituales paganos. Su Maestro merecía adoración, pero no porque Raizel fuera un dios. No, no era por eso qué era el salvador de Frankenstein.

No era por eso que Frankenstein deseaba entregarse a Raizel para que lo tomara.

Raizel no ignoraba su propia ingenuidad; si Frankenstein no hubiera hecho esto sin demostrar primero la seguridad de estar atado a Raizel hace unas noches, Raizel habría arrancado las cuerdas, pero ahora, “¿Con qué te gustaría ayuda?” preguntó mientras pasaba la mano por un mechón de pelo de Frankenstein, lo enroscaba entre sus dedos y lo dejaba pasar.

Frankenstein inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos mientras Raizel jugaba con su cabello, luego los entreabrió de nuevo, mirando a Raizel lánguido, pacífico y de alguna manera atrevido. Lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse a la mínima posibilidad de que Raizel dijera que no y tentarlo a tener el coraje de decir que sí, de quedarse afuera con Frankenstein en lugar de encerrarse en la mansión. “Tómame”, dijo, en lugar de disfrutar de un juego de palabras. (¿Qué haría Raizel con una doncella sacrificada? Dejarla ir, probablemente confundido y sin entender el concepto. Luego dejarla quedarse en la mansión cuando quisiera estar a su lado en lugar de volver con quien la obligó a venir aquí como sacrificio. De la forma en que Frankenstein llegó aquí como un sacrificio por la humanidad.)

Había pensado que sus antepasados se dejaban seducir por la nobleza, sin saber que los nobles tenían sabiduría y virtud para acompañar su poder y belleza, pero… Si más nobles fueran tan honorables como Gajutel o se esforzaran tanto como Ragar, incluso si no había nadie tan perfecto como Raizel, entonces si había humanos tan perdidos como Frankenstein, podía ver por qué no era el primero en hacer un Contrato Verdadero.

No eran los primeros en ofrecerse a un Dios que nunca había pedido sacrificios y pedir un regalo más al que los dejó quedarse.

Raizel trepó por completo al amplio salón, como una cama, las suaves sábanas crujían, se sumergían. Presionó un beso en el cabello de Frankenstein, en su frente. Frankenstein, siempre ansioso, siempre generoso, Frankenstein. Fue una suerte que Raizel se hubiera dado cuenta, tan tarde como fue, que nunca podría tener suficiente, que siempre podría querer… podía permitirse querer más. Fugazmente, demasiado fugaz, depositó besos en los labios de Frankenstein, en su cuello, porque también quería ser querido de vuelta, ya que era tanto de Frankenstein como Frankenstein era suyo.

Frankenstein hizo un sonido bajo, “Mmm,” mostrando su placer y alivio de que el Maestro estuviera aquí, que estaba dispuesto a hacer esto por Frankenstein. Que estaba dispuesto a dejar que Frankenstein hiciera esto por él. Todavía sentía una chispa de placer ante la idea de que se había ofrecido y Raizel aceptó. Quería tanto estar al lado de Raizel, y su Maestro elegido quería que Frankenstein estuviera a su lado lo suficiente no solo para mantener a Frankenstein en la mansión, sino para dejarlo estar con él.

Algún día, tendría que volver a su búsqueda. Algún día identificaría a los criminales entre los líderes de clan. Algún día volvería al mundo humano para acabar con los traidores a la humanidad y esta vez _quedarían_ aniquilados, sin nobles que tentaran a otros con esa terrible parodia de un Contrato Verdadero.

Los vampiros lo enfurecieron aún más al saber que los contratos estaban destinados a ser la prueba del amor… ¿para convertir eso en un desperdicio absoluto, algo que reducía a los humanos a animales en lugar de elevarlos como iguales?

Los humanos no serían completamente iguales hasta que ya no dependieran de los nobles para el poder, pero podía entender por qué nobles como Gajutel habían asumido que los nobles solo harían contratos con humanos por el bien de la humanidad, que cualquier mutante creado tenía que nacer de la codicia humana, porque ¿qué noble con un verdadero contrato podría desear _ese_ destino sobre el humano atado a su alma? Cuando cualquier cosa que dañara la voluntad del ser humano también les haría daño a ellos, era francamente suicida. Y no solo si Frankenstein o los nobles leales al Señor los atrapaban en ellos.

Su Maestro se acercó lo suficiente como para que Frankenstein pudiera acariciarle la cara, y le sostuvo la mejilla para que pudiera presionar sus labios contra ella. Frankenstein se permitió soñar con el día en que finalmente hubiera cumplido su deber con la humanidad y realmente pudiera entregarse por completo a Raziel.

Raizel podría tomarlo todo, podría hacerle olvidar que su gente estaba muriendo allí. Frankenstein le había entregado todo, pero Raizel había tomado lo que ambos deseaban y luego lo devolvió, sin retener nada. Algún día, la idea de existir solo para su amado podría ser más que una fantasía. Por ahora, sentía el cabello sedoso deslizándose por sus mejillas, sintió que el cojín debajo de él se doblaba con el peso de la persona que amaba y se dejó vivir ese sueño del futuro.

Raizel continuó besando, como gotas de rocío, mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de la chaqueta de Frankenstein, sentía su cuerpo, sentía su carne a través de la camisa. Los apretó más, apretó a Frankenstein contra el suave altar que había preparado, pero todavía no quería tocarlo. Frankenstein se había ofrecido a sí mismo, sagrado, divino, demasiado precioso para tocarlo, demasiado precioso para estropearlo, al menos por el momento. La mano de Raizel se deslizó por el muslo de Frankenstein, le rozó castamente entre sus piernas, pero nada más, porque Raizel estaba dispuesto a tomar, dispuesto a querer, pero oh, quería ser querido, al igual que Frankenstein.

Frankenstein había aprendido que el Maestro no sentía ninguna urgencia en el sexo, ninguna necesidad imperiosa de venirse, aparte de su deseo por el placer de hacerlo, y cuánto más su deseo por el placer de Frankenstein. A su Maestro le encantaba tocarlo lenta, suavemente, inflamándolo incluso cuando la cercanía calentaba sus corazones. A veces incluso hacía pucheros tiernos cuando Frankenstein se desesperaba lo suficiente como para rogarle más, no queriendo que terminara.

No haría eso esta vez, se prometió Frankenstein. Todo esto era para el Maestro. Si le tomaba días al Maestro salirse con la suya, esos eran días que el Maestro pasaría afuera en un hermoso jardín, oliendo el viento perfumado por las flores y sintiendo el sol.

Se dijo eso y aún cerró las piernas, tratando de atrapar la mano que le acariciaba el muslo.

Raizel siempre había sido cuidadoso en sus decisiones: qué camisa usar, qué postre comer primero, dónde tocar a Frankenstein. Dónde arrastrar los dedos, dónde colocar los besos, cuándo tomarlo, porque Frankenstein siempre fue cuidadoso en todo lo que hacía por él. Esta vez, de manera sobresaliente. Las flores, sus colores; la seda, cómo se sentía en su piel. La glorieta, ¿cuánto tiempo se tardó en construirla? Esta vez, Raizel le dedicaría tanto tiempo como el que él le dedicó.

Después de todo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

“Maestro,” susurró Frankenstein suavemente, e inclinó sus labios hacia arriba para un beso. Antes de distraerse demasiado, debería decirle que, “ _Si alguien viene, tira del cordón a tu lado y las cortinas caerán alrededor de la glorieta._ ” ¡La idea de que alguien más vea la piel desnuda de Raizel! ¡Si eso sucediera debido a su plan de atraer a Raizel afuera, merecería morir!

Raizel asintió y sonrió. Querido Frankenstein, siempre tan cuidadoso, y finalmente besó sus labios con diente y lengua. Raizel acarició sus muslos, acarició entre ellos, solo una respiración más audaz, volvió a subir por su abdomen, su pecho.

Relajándose, Frankenstein abrió los labios para buscar la lengua de Maestro y la abrazó con la suya. Podía sentir el calor del sol en su piel y el calor del cuerpo de su Maestro a través de su ropa. Sus manos se aferraron a la nada: quería tocar al Maestro, darle placer, pero ese tormento era un placer en sí mismo. Le recordó que estaba atado, que podía hacer eso, jugar a la indefensión porque podía confiar tanto en su Maestro. El deleite le hizo gemir en la boca de su Maestro. Bueno, eso y la mano jugando con uno de sus pezones.

Raziel se apartó, respiró un momento, inspiró a Frankenstein. Se movió hacia adelante descansando la rodilla entre las piernas de Frankenstein, apoyándola contra él. Sintió que los pezones de Frankenstein reaccionaban a su toque, lo oyó responder, y fue lindo; fue dulce. Tanto que Raizel no pudo evitar pellizcar y probar, sin que sus dientes rompieran la piel del cuello de Frankenstein.

Frankenstein se estremeció ante la mordedura, no pudo evitarlo. No solo se sintió bien, le recordó su contrato y forzó un, “¡Ah!” de su boca. Sus caderas se levantaron con el movimiento de su cuerpo y presionó contra la rodilla de Raizel. Luego lo hizo de nuevo, siseando suavemente, sabiendo que su Maestro lo retiraría o lo regañaría con un suspiro si le importaba que Frankenstein se tomara la libertad.

Pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría importarle a Raizel cuando Frankenstein estaba siendo particularmente lindo? No, Frankenstein podía tomar mucho más que esa libertad, pero en este momento, debajo de estas cortinas, estas luces, estos árboles, Raizel era el que necesitaba tomar. Tomar a Frankenstein por ser Frankenstein. Acarició el cuello de Frankenstein y presionó su muslo contra su erección. “Frankenstein,” susurró Raizel. “Mi Frankenstein” porque se había entregado, y Raziel perdió los dedos en su cabello, le dio un tirón, expuso su cuello suave y dispuesto, presionó sus labios contra él. Besos y mordiscos, pero sin sangre, porque Frankenstein era prístino, era mármol, estaba deificado.

“Maestro,” murmuró cuando Raizel lo dejó recuperar el aliento después del ataque. Y, sobre todo, “ _Mi Maestro_ ”. El que había elegido, el único al que le desnudaría el cuello y el alma. Tan amable de permitir que Frankenstein se le presionara, que disfrutara el contacto entre ellos. Abrió su parte de contrato, sintiendo su alma florecer, abriéndose para aceptar cada pensamiento de su Maestro. ¿Y quizás, si tenía suerte, sus deseos? ¿Podría concederlos de la forma en que el Maestro concedía los suyos?

Raizel sintió la oleada de almas, las sintió entrelazarse. “Frankenstein, te deseo solo a ti,” y ya se le había entregado, dado mucho, mucho más de lo que Raizel se atrevía a esperar. Qué regalo, qué ofrenda, y Raziel se llenó de nostalgia por todo lo que se le presentó para su… consumo; demasiado, pero ese era el deseo de Frankenstein, así que Raziel se inclinó, desabrochó la camisa de Frankenstein, sintió su piel, calentada por cuerpo contra cuerpo, sol contra sábanas, palpó cada centímetro porque menos sería insultar al dador. Sí, Raizel lo apreciaría muchísimo.

Frankenstein se había vuelto así de hermoso para obligar a los nobles a tomarlo en serio; no podía haber sido confundido con uno de ellos con las imperfecciones humanas habituales. O esa era la excusa que se había dado a sí mismo: no estaba por encima de la vanidad, y esas imperfecciones, cualquier imperfección, lo molestaban. Ahora estaba aún más contento de haber hecho de sí mismo un festín para los ojos. Para los ojos del Maestro. Las manos del Maestro recorrieron su piel, disfrutándolo también con el tacto, y se estremeció ante la frialdad de ellas contra su piel. Se sintió un poco culpable, sabiendo lo cálidas que estaban las manos del Maestro cuando tomaba una taza de té fresco. Se arrepintió de permitir que el Maestro se fuera sin esa calidez.

No tanto como debería, cuando el Maestro seguía doblando la rodilla por el placer de Frankenstein, pero se arrepintió.

Raizel sonrió, sus labios en el cuello de Frankenstein, en su clavícula, en su pecho, porque efectivamente Frankenstein era hermoso, era impecable, porque era Frankenstein y nadie más, el único que había deseado protegerlo. Querido protector de la humanidad y guardián del alma de Raizel; oh, qué haría Raizel para retenerlo, tomarlo, _ser tomado_. Raziel lamió el pezón de Frankenstein, jugueteó con el otro con la mano, y fue cuidadoso, concentrado, lento, porque Frankenstein merecía todo su tiempo y más.

¿Cómo podría alguien no querer proteger un tesoro como Raizel? El Señor también quería que él fuera feliz, lo que hizo que Frankenstein se sintiera celoso hasta que se frotó contra su Maestro y se recordó a sí mismo quién estaba aquí (él) y quién no, debajo del noble más dulce, el ser más dulce que existe.

Frankenstein dejó que sus caderas cayeran en un ritmo regular, aunque trató de mantenerlo suave, no algo que pudiera inflamarlo lo suficiente como para no apreciar los suaves toques de Raziel.

Raizel escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Frankenstein, escuchó cómo se aceleraba, escuchó la forma en que su cabello se agitaba mientras recorría sus hombros, vio sus muñecas tensarse momentáneamente contra la cuerda, no demasiado fuerte porque era solo una cuerda y Frankenstein podría romperla fácilmente. Pero eligió no hacerlo, y Raizel tenía que estar asombrado, porque confiaba en él lo suficiente como para permanecer atado. Raziel se arrastró hacia abajo, movió sus labios sobre el vientre de Frankenstein y alcanzó la tela de sus pantalones. Apretó los labios allí, su cabeza entre las piernas de Frankenstein. Incluso a través de la tela, Raizel sintió el deseo de Frankenstein, lo acarició.

A pesar de todo lo que se habían complacido, de lo mucho que el Maestro le había permitido, Frankenstein dudó en presionar ahora. Frotar su pene en la cara del Maestro… la idea le hizo querer cubrirse la cara de vergüenza. Pero esa suave caricia, el cálido aliento, el hecho de que era el Maestro quien lo hacía… El sonido que se le escapó fue vacilante pero deseoso.

Y Frankenstein lo quería, quería a Raziel porque era Raizel, no solo cualquier gratificación sexual que pudiera dar, sino cualquier cosa que Raizel pudiera dar, lo haría con gusto, así que Raizel presionó más firmemente contra Frankenstein, exhaló, abrió la boca, sintió su forma con los dientes, con la lengua, esperando sacar más sonidos de Frankenstein, porque era demasiado raro que Frankenstein expresara deseos para sí mismo. Siempre era tan desinteresado.

Frankenstein se estremeció, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que sus caderas se movieran hacia el cálido aliento que sentía en esa boca. Deseó haberse desnudado antes de atarse, sus pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados. Quizás debería adaptar algunos para cuando trataba de seducir al Maestro…

Raizel miró hacia arriba, con las manos en los músculos de la espalda de Frankenstein, con la boca aún más abajo, y Raizel sonrió, aunque Frankenstein no habría podido verlo. Raizel lo besó, lo chupó, lo rastreó con una lengua firme. Cerró los ojos, mordió a Frankenstein, gentilmente porque no quería arriesgarse a perforar la ropa de Frankenstein ya que sabía lo importante que era para él verse presentable, visible, seguro.

En ese momento, Frankenstein casi quería que Raizel le arrancara los pantalones, pero sabía que nunca lo haría. Respetaba demasiado a Frankenstein y su necesidad de tener sus cosas intactas, y eso le hacía adorar a su Maestro aún más, aunque en ese momento lo separaba de los suaves labios.

Raizel sintió que la tela se humedecía, escuchó los suaves sonidos de Frankenstein, oyó cómo las sábanas crujían cuando las piernas de Frankenstein se tensaban, cómo se doblaban, sus pies presionaban la cama. Raizel levantó la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla contra Frankenstein mientras miraba hacia arriba. El rostro sonrojado de Frankenstein con sus labios entreabiertos, sus brazos oscureciendo solo parcialmente su expresión dulce y honesta. Y Frankenstein quedó desnudo ante él, incluso mientras permanecía vestido.

Quizás debería cambiar eso, desnudar el cuerpo de Frankenstein como él desnudo su alma, así que Raziel se sentó, desabrochó los pantalones de Frankenstein, se lo quitó, los dobló y los dejó a un lado.

El rubor de Frankenstein se profundizó cuando vio a su Maestro mirándolo desde donde yacía, apoyando la cabeza en el cuerpo de Frankenstein. Su Maestro era tan dulce, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a soportarlo? Su tímido Maestro bebiendo de él como si Frankenstein fuera su ventana al mundo… Y ahora su amable Maestro le estaba quitando los pantalones. Su Maestro lo cuidó tan bien que Frankenstein no estaba seguro de que su corazón pudiera soportarlo.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando se liberó de sus pantalones, la tela se bajó con cuidado, recordándole las mangas que todavía estaban agrupadas alrededor de sus muñecas, donde las ataduras evitaban que la camisa se quitara por completo.

La piel de Frankenstein era cálida, suave por el sedoso sudor. Raizel se acomodó una vez más entre sus piernas, tocó tímidamente su erección con los dedos, respiró sobre ella, besó su longitud, besó el cuerpo de Frankenstein hasta estar nuevamente cara con cara, y mordió y lamió su cuello. Raizel se apretó, se frotó contra el cuerpo desnudo de Frankenstein; esperaba que la tela de su ropa fuera lo suficientemente suave.

Por mucho que a Frankenstein le encantara el toque de la piel desnuda del Maestro contra la suya, todavía hacía que su corazón se derritiera porque estaba desnudo mientras que su Maestro todavía estaba vestido. Deseaba que el Maestro no se sacrificara, que se pusiera a sí mismo en primer lugar de vez en cuando, pero el hecho de que estuviera tan concentrado en el placer de Frankenstein… si solo no fuera porque estaba descuidando el suyo propio. Frankenstein se frotó contra su Maestro donde se sentía mejor, trató de entrar en un ritmo a pesar de lo distraído que estaba por la atención prestada a su cuello, para que su Maestro experimentara algo del mismo placer que le dio a Frankenstein. “Maestro,” dijo y continuó en silencio, _“¿Qué hay de ti?”_

Raizel mordió eso, dejó que sus dientes, sus colmillos se hundieran en la piel de Frankenstein. “ _Esto es suficiente para mí.”_ Siempre es suficiente. Porque, ¿qué mayor honor, qué mayor placer que complacer a su servidumbre, servir a su siervo? ¿Prestar atención a su cuerpo, su alma, su ser? No había nada más grande que adorar a su adorador, alguien mucho más merecedor que él,

Frankenstein se quejó un poco, sus dedos agarraron el aire, ansiando tocar a su Maestro. Debería haber sabido que esto sucedería, pensó sintiéndose avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo. Podría complacer al Maestro en otro momento para compensarlo, pero le dolía ver que su Maestro pensaba tan poco en sí mismo. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su Maestro, lo abrazó con su alma también, tratando de no permitir que el placer del vínculo renovado lo distrajera mientras el Maestro tomaba su sangre.

Ah, Raizel se retiró, sintió a Frankenstein a su alrededor. Lo miró, le acarició la cara y estaba preocupado. “Yo no… tenía la intención de molestarte.” Pero independientemente de sus intenciones, había sido un tonto. Frankenstein no hizo más que amarlo, le dio todo y quería que tomara y tomara más, porque había visto algo en Raizel. ¿Y quién era Raizel para juzgar su juicio? Raizel retrocedió un poco, se despojó de su propia ropa. Debía darle a Frankenstein lo que quería y tomar todo lo que pudiera.

Reprimiendo su gemido por la pérdida de contacto con su Maestro, Frankenstein todavía sonrió mientras veía a Raizel desnudarse, doblando cuidadosamente su camisa y pantalones y colocándolos en la amplia barandilla que rodeaba la glorieta. Su Maestro era tan cuidadoso y ordenado, cuidó tan bien de todo. Incluso de Frankenstein. A Frankenstein no le importaba rogar, no le importaría degradarse a sí mismo, para conseguir que Raizel se prestara la misma atención cuidadosa, aunque fuera una vez.

No es que le importara ver ese cuerpo mientras se revelaba, pero era el alma, oh esa hermosa alma, lo que importaba más que nada.

Raizel se quedó quieto por un momento, sus manos en la barandilla, sus ojos en… todo. Y todo era hermoso, una brisa tranquila, un suave susurro de hojas, de pétalos y… Frankenstein, el centro del escenario, un sistema solar. Raizel se acercó a él de nuevo, como la gravedad, lo cubrió consigo mismo. Oh, pero más cerca, y apretó sus penes juntos, exhaló el nombre de Frankenstein mientras se frotaban entre sí, volviéndose resbaladizos.

Había hecho un jardín tan hermoso para que lo mirara su Maestro, lo había convertido en un octágono de ventanas sin vidrio, rodeado de hermosas vistas, y aunque vio a su Maestro apreciando la vista, que sabía le agradaba, su Maestro se acercó a él.

Se acercó a él y los mantuvo unidos, les dio placer a _ambos_ , y Frankenstein lo amaba tanto que estaba frenético con eso, retorciéndose debajo de su Maestro. Su todo.

Raizel suspiró, sintió el cuerpo de Frankenstein ondear debajo de él, frotándose contra él. Se movieron, frotaron, respiraron. Pero Raizel sabía que querían más. Por muy hermoso que fuera el contacto, se levantó, se levantó de Frankenstein solo para empujar más alto, más cerca, se movió de modo que prácticamente estaba a horcajadas sobre la cabeza de Frankenstein. Miró hacia abajo, un poco tímido, un poco avergonzado, seguramente ruborizado. Pero él estaba ordenando “¿Me aceptas, Frankenstein?” ¿Me complacerás? ¿Me adoraras? Raziel puso una mano sobre la corona de Frankenstein.

“Sí, Maestro,” dijo, sabiendo que él mismo se estaba sonrojando. ¿Ver al Maestro lucir severo por él, jugando este juego por su bien, pero dejando que Frankenstein lo complaciera porque Frankenstein se lo había pedido? Ahora se estremeció de emoción, sintiendo sus manos atadas con más fuerza con la tela de sus mangas alrededor de sus muñecas, preguntándose hasta dónde llegarían con esta obra. Con cuidado tomó la punta del Maestro en su boca, empujado por la mano que acariciaba su cabello.

Un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño sonido. Raizel respiró hondo, lentamente, con los ojos medio cerrados. La lengua y los labios de Frankenstein eran suaves, cálidos y acogedores. Y Raizel siempre aceptaría una invitación de su Vínculo. Así que avanzó por su propia voluntad, se deslizó más en la boca de Frankenstein, en su garganta. Raizel inclinó la cabeza, suspiró de nuevo, pero miró hacia abajo con tierna concentración.

Frankenstein esperaba que el calor líquido de su boca fuera agradable para su Maestro. ‘Calor líquido’… así se sentía en este momento, al encontrarse con los cálidos ojos de su Maestro. Ese cuidado, esa ternura, todo para él, y lo inflamaba tanto como lo calmaba. Quería levantar una mano para acariciar el muslo de su Maestro, asegurándole que estaba bien presionar más profundamente, para reclamar la boca de Frankenstein porque Frankenstein realmente quería hacer esto por él.

Podría haber presionado con fuerza y rapidez brutales, y Frankenstein solo habría gemido alrededor, pero fue porque el Maestro nunca actuaría sin pensar en él que Frankenstein pudo imaginar tal aparente descuido y sentir deseo en lugar de traición.

Raizel parpadeó, miró hacia un lado y miró hacia atrás. Vio, sintió lo que Frankenstein deseaba y Frankenstein deseaba servir con todo su ser, deseaba que Raizel fuera rápido, decidido, seguro en sus acciones, en su seguridad. Pero Raizel estaba nervioso. ‘¿Esta todo eso bien?’ había pensado en preguntar, pero eso habría significado que no estaba seguro, y Frankenstein no dudaba en su servidumbre. “Frankenstein,” dijo Raizel, advirtió, mientras acariciaba su cabello un momento antes de empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, empujó la cabeza de Frankenstein hacia sí. Se retiró un poco, empujó de nuevo, más profundo.

Frankenstein gimió a su alrededor, en parte para animar a su amable Maestro. Su Maestro era tan dulce que a veces no podía soportarlo. ¿Quizás el Maestro dejaría que Frankenstein lo hiciera venirse así, y luego se acurrucaría alrededor de Frankenstein y lo acariciaría mientras Frankenstein se deleitaba con el placer de su Maestro? ¿O Raziel se retiraría de mala gana y usaría el aceite de la mesa cercana para entrar en él, queriendo compartir el placer con Frankenstein? Su mente rápida consideró hipótesis tras hipótesis, todas ellas solo lo inflamaron más.

Un suave gemido. Frankenstein estaba caliente, estaba dispuesto, y Raizel esperaba que pudiera sentir lo feliz que lo hacía, mientras vislumbraba las fantasías de Frankenstein. Oh, si tan solo pudiera cumplir todas ellas, pero tenían tiempo, y Raizel se había prometido a sí mismo darle a Frankenstein todo, todo lo que le pertenecía. Pero por ahora, Raizel agarró el cabello de Frankenstein un poco más fuerte y empujó un poco más rápido, rítmicamente, persiguiendo su propio placer y dejando que se electrizara el vínculo.

Su Vínculo gimió a su alrededor, más y más profundo, sintiendo que más pre semen se filtraba de sus penes.

Raizel se estremeció, tembló. Tragó. Gimió. Más rápido aún, arrastrándose contra la lengua de Frankenstein, presionando contra las paredes de su garganta, hizo que Frankenstein lo tomara por completo.

Raizel miró hacia abajo y vio a Frankenstein concentrado únicamente en él, con los ojos bajos, haciendo todo lo posible por respirar; Raizel podía sentir la respiración irregular en su propia piel.

Cuando Frankenstein tomaba té y a Raizel, o entrenaba con Ragar y Gajute a quienes consideraba, podía sonreír. Cuando no tenía en que concentrarse, siempre estaba pensando. Pensando en su deber, en los humanos muriendo mientras pasaban los días. Para Raizel, el tiempo antes de Frankenstein era inconmensurable. Para Frankenstein, fluía en un río de sangre inocente. El deber de Raizel le costó sangre y lo obligó a derramarla, pero, oh, Frankenstein se merecía algo mucho mejor que ser devorado por el destino de la Nobleza. Raizel no merecía el servicio de Frankenstein, nunca, pero Frankenstein merecía estar aquí a la luz del sol, pensando sólo en el placer que le producía hacer feliz a alguien.

Por ahora, la atención de Frankenstein estaba únicamente en Raizel y la de Raizel en Frankenstein. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban; ese era su mundo entero. “Frankenstein,” llamó Raizel, elogió, rezó. Cálidos y húmedos, los labios de Frankenstein brillaban con saliva, con los fluidos de Raizel, y Raziel empujó un poco más audazmente, un poco más rápido, más profundo. Un poco más, y estaba cerca.

Frankenstein gimió. Moviendo su lengua contra Raizel, haciendo todo lo posible para darle placer a su Maestro. Ambos tenían una resistencia mejor que la humana, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por extender el placer del Maestro. No a menos que eso fuera lo que el Maestro quería, por supuesto. Frankenstein se perdió en pensamientos de lenta, lentamente excitar al Maestro, exprimiendo el placer de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Oh, así que por eso su Maestro quería hacerle eso.

Raizel jadeó, se echó hacia atrás, pero aún se corrió en la boca Frankenstein estremeciéndose. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, se retiró, se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de Frankenstein. Y antes de que Frankenstein pudiera tragar porque Raizel sabía que lo haría, “Espera,” dijo. Raizel tocó el rostro de Frankenstein, rojo y caliente, tocó con sus dedos a los labios todavía húmedos. “Abre,” ordenó.

La rendición corrió a través de él y abrió la boca de par en par, aunque quería tragar al ver la cara roja del Maestro. Era demasiado adorable.

Raizel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, metió los dedos, los presionó sobre la legua de Frankenstein. Sintió su cálida exhalación mientras sostenía esa lengua entre dos dedos, resbaladiza y goteando saliva y sem… de Raziel, y Raizel lo miró asombrado, con un profundo rubor. Frankenstein había permitido tal cosa, su propia boca cubierta con lo que había en Raizel. Estaba… sucio, y Raizel no pudo evitar apreciarlo. Así que sacó los dedos, dejó que lo que los cubría corriera por la barbilla de Frankenstein, lo extendió por su pecho y lo pasó por su piel. “Eres un desastre,” susurró Raizel.

“Solo para ti, Maestro,” dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. “Solo para ti.” No se sintió contaminado sino _marcado_ , y eso le hizo temblar.

Anhelaba a Raziel, pero la cuerda no lo dejaba subir para presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Raizel se había enamorado de Frankenstein hacía mucho tiempo, pero se caería aún más profundamente, y en este momento, en cualquier momento con él, Raziel se enamoraba y se enamoraba, porque el amor de Frankenstein no tenía fondo. Era maravilloso, marcado, _suyo_. “Solo para ti,” repitió Raizel y lo besó profundamente, probándolos a ambos.

Frankenstein gimió en sus labios, muy agradecido con el Maestro por darle lo que anhelaba… pero siempre lo hacía. Eventualmente. Su Maestro no le había dicho que se fuera, no había rechazado el contrato, había salido por su bien… Su Maestro le dio todo, y Frankenstein sabía que no lo hizo por gratitud o pago, sino por Frankenstein.

¿Cómo no podía considerar a Raziel como el ser más precioso del mundo? ¿Cómo no podía sentir un hormigueo en la piel donde había sido marcado y retorcerse de deleite bajo el cálido cuerpo de su Maestro?

Raizel continuó besando, asfixiándose, como si quisiera sumergirse en la propia alma de Frankenstein, pero ya lo había hecho. Estaban sumergidos, sin espacio para respirar, pero era una especie de intimidad liberadora. Raziel rozó su mano mientras arrastraba la humedad sobre el estómago de Frankenstein, alcanzó la erección de Frankenstein y sintió que se contraía en su agarre.

Al igual que Frankenstein había fantaseado, pensó con deleite, presionado la mano del Maestro con total abandono. No había necesidad de aferrarse desesperadamente al autocontrol, de negarse a mostrar alguna grieta, cualquier señal con la que sus torturadores hubieran logrado lastimarlo. Su Maestro no lo lastimaría y si lo hiciera, oh, si hiciera llorar a Frankenstein una sola lágrima, se sentiría terrible, no glorificado por ello. Tenía a Frankenstein de rodillas a sus pies y en lugar de regocijarse por la conquista, pensó que no se lo merecía. Su Maestro tan amable, demasiado amable que poseía el alma de Frankenstein y su placer.

Raziel se separó de los labios de Frankenstein, lo besó detrás de la oreja, se movió para prodigar su cuello. Continuó acariciándolo, pero ¿era esto suficiente? ¿Suficiente para Frankenstein, quién era más grande que todo lo que había conocido? No, al menos no a los brillantes ojos de Raizel. A través del vínculo, Frankenstein le había dado un control total sobre su mente, sus sentimientos, y Raizel quería que Frankenstein _sintiera_. Así que mordió, sacó sangre, bebió sangre, inundó su conexión consigo mismo y silenciosamente ordenó al cuerpo de Frankenstein que sintiera, que fuera cada vez más sensible a cada movimiento de Raizel. Quería saturarlo de placer.

Los dedos de los pies de Frankenstein se curvaron, sus dedos temblaron y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el control. Cada centímetro de él se sentía tan sensible, sintiendo que la ropa del Maestro (hecha por Frankenstein por lo que solo él tenía la culpa) contra su piel era tan suave, con una firmeza cálida dentro de ella, la piel caliente tan cerca, ¡y donde la piel del Maestro lo tocaba! Esa mano desnuda, suave como el terciopelo, hizo que sus caderas se levantaran incluso mientras trataba de mantenerse quieto para no hacer que el Maestro se cayera de él. Gimió, solo a medias en disculpa porque _Dios_ , su Dios, era tanto.

Un grito agudo se le escapó y volvió a jadear para respirar.

“Frankenstein…” Raizel acarició su cabello. “Eres tan… lindo.” Y parpadeó, sintió un rubor renovado, porque Raziel se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había llamado así antes, al menos no en voz alta. Esperaba que a Frankenstein no le importara la admisión, mientras seguía complaciéndolo insistentemente sin descanso, con su mano cubierta de pre semen. Realmente, era lindo, demasiado lindo, y Raizel tuvo que preguntarse cómo Frankenstein había llegado a mostrar unos colmillos tan afilados cuando entró por primera vez en la mansión, poniéndose la camisa de Raizel.

Frankenstein no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lindo debería haber sido un diminutivo, debería haber significado ‘inferior’, pero para el Maestro significaba que era adorable, alguien que podría ser adorado cuando Frankenstein solo podía estar agradecido de que fuera posible que su Maestro lo quisiera tanto. Para rebajarse a tocar la carne rezumante, hacer algo tan _sucio_ para dar placer a un asesino despiadado. Su Maestro con sus manos suaves y colmillos afilados que se sentían tan bien en su cuello, la conmoción del dolor provocó alarma que se convirtió en confianza, alivio y amor, porque solo le recordaba lo seguro que estaba. Con los colmillos de su Maestro en su cuello, con su carne vulnerable en las manos de su Maestro. Sus caderas temblaban, sus mejillas se calentaban y deseaba poder bajar las manos para cubrirlas, ocultar su vergüenza, pero tal vez a su Maestro le gustaba más así. Podría pensar que su rubor sin gracia era lindo y amarlo por eso.

Ser adorado, adorar, se hacían eso el uno al otro, y los completaba, los llenaba hasta desbordar, uno al otro. Y una y otra vez, las manos, los labios y el cuerpo de Raziel sobre los de Frankenstein. Se adoraban el uno al otro. Raziel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Frankenstein, sintió que un temblor lo recorría, “Frankenstein, _ríndete, por mí.”_ Para y no por Raziel, porque Raizel sabía que ya había hecho lo último, pero aún se estaba conteniendo, Frankenstein aún tenía que someterse a sí mismo, a su propio cuerpo, a su propio placer, incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba bajo el control de Raizel. No había nada de qué avergonzarse, y Raizel tuvo el honor de compartir la vergüenza de Frankenstein. Era tan raro verlo así.

Dejó escapar un grito agudo cuando llegó, luego se quedó temblando bajo su Maestro. “ _Maestro, oh Maestro, oh…”_ Cuando su cabeza se aclaró su cuerpo todavía estaba tan sensible, tan consciente de cada centímetro donde su Maestro se apretó contra él, del calor que invadía su alma, del amor que hacía que el agua se juntara en los rincones de sus ojos. _“Maestro…”_

Raziel se llenó de una gran alegría. Frankenstein, más preciado que cualquier flor en este precioso jardín, y se había compartido con él, se alimentó con Raizel, lo atiborró absolutamente, lo mimó más allá de la resolución, pero Raizel encontró su resolución en él. Raizel lo besó, continuó acariciándolo lentamente, un poco más con firmeza, esperando sacar el placer de Frankenstein, sacarlo todo, porque todo era tan encantador.

Frankenstein lloriqueó por él, necesitado y vulnerable y queriendo mostrárselo, a él y solo a él. “Maestro, quiero tocarte, por favor,” suplicó sin aliento.

Aunque Raizel ya estaba emocionado, la vista, los sonidos de Frankenstein fueron terribles para su autocontrol; solo podía cumplir. Raizel, vacilante, quitó las manos del cuerpo de Frankenstein para estirar la mano y arrancar las cuerdas. “Haz lo que quieras, Frankenstein,” dijo.

Frankenstein rodeó a su Maestro con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerzo. Se aferró a su roca. “Nunca me dejes ir,” suplicó. “Nunca.” _Tuyo, siempre tuyo_ , dijo en su alma.

“Nunca,” dijo Raizel, prometió Raziel. Se aferró a Frankenstein, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro en la cabeza, y quiso protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo del mundo. Acarició en cabello de Frankenstein, miró hacia el cielo, las hojas. Tatareó en su alma, con la esperanza de calmar a Frankenstein, se acurrucó alrededor de su ser brillante y vulnerable. _Frankenstein, su Frankenstein, por siempre._ Sean cuales sean los dioses, esperaba que siguiera siendo así. Pero cualesquiera que sean los dioses, Frankenstein seguramente los superaría. Y Raizel estaba tranquilo, porque cualquier cosa que Frankenstein quisiera, seguramente la obtendría, incluido Raizel.

Su Vínculo acarició su mejilla, el alma llena de luz, brillante, hermosa y amorosa.

Frankenstein sintió esa placentera languidez, la paz que lo invitó a dormir en los brazos de Raizel. Quería su cama, rodeada por las paredes de su casa, pero no quería moverse. Si el Maestro lo cargaba, podría poner su cabeza contra su cuello y tal vez morderlo suavemente, pero era tentador quedarse dormido al sol…

Una brisa, las flores se balanceaban, las hojas los silenciaban a ambos, y hacía calor. Raizel abrazó a Frankenstein, lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de que todavía estaba desordenado (¡el propio desastre de Raizel!). Rápidamente, usó un poco de poder para disipar cualquier cosa que se pegara a sus cuerpos. Sabía que Frankenstein no lo aprobaría del todo, pero por ahora, estaba bien afuera y no quería moverse para desalojar a Frankenstein. Se reclinó un poco contra la barandilla, todavía sosteniendo a Frankenstein contra él. Raziel suspiró, contempló el jardín y sintió la respiración constante y superficial de Frankenstein contra su propio pecho. Descansar en este lugar construido con todas las cosas bonitas que Frankenstein quería que Raizel tuviera, era paz más allá de la paz, la serenidad. Suave, cálido, atrayente.

Raizel tiró de la cuerda a su lado y las cortinas cayeron con una elegante floritura.


End file.
